looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cal Dalton
Cal Dalton (1908-1974) was an animator and cartoon director at Warner Bros. He worked on Merrie Melodies as a co-director in 1938-1940, he first worked with Cal Howard as his co-director, then for most of Dalton's cartoons he co-directed with Ben "Bugs" Hardaway. Their last cartoon directed by each other was "Busy Bakers", their only cartoon in 1940. "Porky's Phoney Express", "Katnip Kollege", and "A-Lad-In Bagdad" all had Howard as co-director, the rest of the cartoons directed by Dalton have Hardaway as his co-director. Dalton and Hardaway (and before, Howard) took over Friz Freleng's old unit when he left for MGM, for some reason, Dalton was never allowed to be sole director, Dalton later admitted feeling aggrieved about the fact that while he was meant to be nominally in charge of Freleng's former unit, he tended to be overshadowed by the presence of the more experienced Hardaway. He only directed 17 cartoons between 1938-1940, and animated about 33 cartoons between 1934-1937, and he then again animated between 1940-1947 after Friz Freleng had returned from MGM. Looney Credits Director #"Porky's Phoney Express" (with Cal Howard) #"Porky's Hare Hunt" (with Ben Hardaway) uncredited #"Katnip Kollege" (with Cal Howard) #"Love and Curses" (with Ben Hardaway) #"A-Lad-In Bagdad" (with Cal Howard) #"Porky the Gob" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Count Me Out" (with Ben Hardaway) #"It's an Ill Wind" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Gold Rush Daze" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Bars and Stripes Forever" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Porky and Teabiscuit" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Hobo Gadget Band" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Hare-um Scare-um" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Sioux Me" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Fagin's Freshman" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Porky the Giant Killer" (with Ben Hardaway) #"Busy Bakers" (with Ben Hardaway) Animator * Acrobatty Bunny * At Your Service Madame * Behind the Meat-Ball * Billboard Frolics * Bingo Crosbyana * Birth of a Notion * Boom Boom * Boulevardier from the Bronx * Brother Brat * Buddy the Gee Man * Buddy's Pony Express * Censored * The Chow Hound * Confederate Honey * Confusions of a Nutzy Spy * Daffy Doodles * The Daffy Duckaroo * Daffy's Southern Exposure * The Ducktators * The Fella with the Fiddle * The Goldbrick * The Goofy Gophers * The Hardship of Miles Standish * Hare Remover * He Was Her Man * Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt * Hobby Horse-Laffs * Hollywood Canine Canteen * The Home Front * Hop and Go * Hop, Skip and a Chump * I Wanna Play House * Into Your Dance * Lights Fantastic * Mouse Menace * The Mouse-Merized Cat * Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name * One Meat Brawl * Page Miss Glory * Plane Daffy * Plenty of Money and You * Porky Pig's Feat * Porky's Baseball Broadcast * Porky's Bear Facts * Porky's Pet * Puss n' Booty * The Return of Mr. Hook * Rhapsody in Rivets * September in the Rain * Shop, Look and Listen * Streamlined Greta Green * The Stupid Cupid * Tale of Two Mice * The Unruly Hare * Viva Buddy * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * The Wacky Worm * Walky Talky Hawky Category:Real People Category:Directors Category:Looney Tunes Directors Category:1908 births Category:1974 Deaths Category:Deceased